C.O.D The Seven Sea's
Chains of Death Book 10: The Seven Sea’s Chapter one Setting sail “My name is Peirce and I am looking for a crew to set sail on the seven seas and come back with the seven treasures we will not come back until we get them the journey will be dangerous, we need 5more ships, 30 more crew members, ammo, and swords we will split the treasure with the crews and the royals that will fund the trip”. He continues “Harth the Captain, Drac the Quartermaster, Sear the first mate, Me the Cabin Boy, and The Carpenter Ella, Drac’s original crew is currently heading to the golden land to get more crew members… we are pirates”. And with that people crowded around the dock volunteering to join their crew just trying to get into the crew known as the Black Pier Pirates” As we sail on the dark treacherous seas our ship is rocked violently back and forth the screams of the crew frighten me as I whispered, “why I had thought the ship could outlast the storm” just then an enormous black wave knocked into the ship plunging me in the cold waters knocking me out. You, as an agent for the King and Queen, are hereby authorized to make a journey to the New World on behalf of our kingdom. All of our rivals are competing for land, trade and wealth. Whoever wins will be the strongest kingdom in Europe. It is imperative that you succeed. Your mission is to claim all land for the monarchy, locate a new trading route across the ocean, look for the Northwest Passage, and bring back gold, silver, metals, spices, new plants, and any items deemed valuable. You will be provided with a ship, crew, and all the necessary provisions for an extensive journey to the New World. Certain precise requirements must be met if you expect to be rewarded for your achievements. In order to fulfill your contract you will make an Explorer's Notebook consisting of the attached items. Good luck on your journey and Godspeed. '' '' Annette walked on board, long hair passing her waist and swaying as the girl walked. She looked around and analyzed the scene, her sword hooked onto her belt. Also on her belt was a baby chameleon, hanging on by his tail. "I'm here to speak with...how you say....captain?" She asked, her French accent making the words seem foreign to her tongue. Annabelle "Caption" she says on the floor with the heavy pirate accent with a chuckle, she drinks more of the rum in her bottle "The name is is Peirce our captain is Drac" *He says his hair flowing in the great sea breeze the winds perfect for sailing* "yes and what are your names?" Annabelle Annabelle" she says looking up at him with her red hair scattered all over the floor and satchel on her stomach that was covered in tattoos and scars *He started to walk down the slanted deck holding onto the ship his pirate ware flowing in the wind as he had a pistol and sword holstered* "So your the famous Red Death? Annabelle right?" Annabelle Yes I am. Your point" she said grinning as she lets the scars hang out in pride Captain Henry Morgan *A man boarded the ship his red and black trench coat barely scraping the floor while tattoos and scars were seen along his chest he looked at the two chuckled his sabre and double barreled Flintlock holstered* "I heard you're looking for some back up along this adventure care if I join?" Annabelle Annabelle got up and looked at everyone "my bottle is empty" she throws it as it slams against a tree shattering in million of pieces "how do you like having a league on borad" Captain Henry Morgan The man looked at Annabelle and laughed "Well it seems you finsihed your rum here have some more" The man said pulling a flask of rum out from under his coat and handing it to Annabelle Annabelle Thank you my good sir." She says taking the bottle and opening it with her teeth smoking Smiling (This is the most literate rp I've ever been in and i love it thanks for helping with my books guys) "Yes i am looking for back up" he says with a calming smile wipes across his face* Captain Henry Morgan "It's my pleasure m'lady" He said before looking up at the captain and tipping his hat "It's a pleasure to meet you sir the names Captain Henry Morgan" (No problem man I'm currently writing a book myself glad to help) Annabelle She spits out the kid and drinks her rum. "Two captions, a French girl, and me, the red death of the sea" she chuckled "let's celebrate with a feast" "Yeah" *i yell smiling* Annabelle Hahah. A feast it is caption" Annette ((Was at dinner, what did I miss?)) Annabelle Not much. Annabelle is getting drunk and there going to have a feast. New recuit to) Captain Henry Morgan Henry Laughed "So the famed Red dead of the sea on the same ship as the black death huh? I'm pretty sure all of us will get along quite nicely" (Death not dead my bad) Annabelle Aye. Two famous pirates who families hate, despise another. Are in the same ship" she laughs drinking more of the rum Annette "I'm Annette. Captain of the Headless Antoinette, but my ship was destroyed in the revolution. May I join your crew of..." She looked around with a eyebrow raised "Misfits?" She said/asked, not knowing what to call the ship and it's crew. "Though having me aboard may cause trouble. All of France wants me dead." She laughed a bit, her hand resting on her sword hilt. Captain Henry Morgan "Meh they don't give a rats ass about us a bunch of privateers and men of the navy in my family but I don't work for anyone but myself" Henry said before looking at Annette "Ahhh the famous captain of the headless ship it's good to meet you Henry Morgan Captain of the black death" He said before reaching his hand out to shake hers *Drac walks up smiling a hard expression on his face an expression no one's thought they would ever see just a skull on his red rain coat a sword and a pistol hilted on his hips* "So you all wanna join the Black Pier just to let you know i'm Dracula but you all can call me Drac" Annabelle "I'm Annabelle, red death I like to say it. Wanted all around for slaughtering, treason, stealing the most valuable treasure" she speaks perfectly in French "So the french army probably wants us all dead along with my twin brother Harth always trying to be a leader no matter what" Captain Henry Morgan Henry Laughed "Ofcourse I'll join the Black Pier pirates it's been boring around these parts lately my ship is ready to set sail and my men are ready to plunder" Annette "Ma chérie, tu penses de petites choses comme ça? Je suis la fille de la reine de France. Qui a été assassiné. Vous pensez trahison dans mon inquiétude?"She said, looking at the other female, but didn't bother to state anything, she looked back at Peirce. " If I'm here, yes, the French are sort of...upset with my family and I." Captain Henry Morgan "The royal navies after me since I'm known to take down their supply routes and steal anything valuable that also means taking their ships "Your talking to me captain Drac not my grandson Peirce" *He gives you a stern look and scowls at you* Annabelle Vous allez vivre princesse. Si vous allez être un pirate, vous avez besoin d'apprendre à ne pas sentir ni soins" she says drinking and giving a bow *Drac begins to laugh* "they want me for slaughter and war" Annabelle This one gets it. Kill for fun and the glory. My dear caption" Captain Henry Morgan "Ohhh scary I'm shivering in my boots" Henry said mocking Drac "C'mon we're all wanted for being naughty" You will live princess. If you are going to be a hacker, you need to learn not to smell or care(Thats what you said lol) *He gives you a menacing look one that would scare a Kraken* "Lets set sail before i have to take a body with me" Annabelle Some worse then others." She says drinking the rest and throwing it against the same tree "I'm out." Annette "I've seen too much death for it to be fun but naughty....I can see that being fun. I'm wanted for my mother's stupidness. Ever heard of Queen Marie Antoinette? My mom, I saw her killed before my eyes, I was next to be put on the block..." she said mysteriously and swiped a finger across Henry's neck jokingly. "but I escaped. And my joyous love of the sea, with me." She grinned. Captain Henry Morgan Henry rubbed his neck as a tingle went down his spine when Annette slid her finger across his throat "Well damn one you're one lucky pirate m'lady" Annabelle "And yet you never killed a man or been in a war." She snickers and looks at her as she stretch revealing a burnt symbol on her back *He shows marks all over his body moving in intricate patterns that go into scars* "War is very painful especially when you get stabbed it isn't a joke" Annette "I haven't told you the tales of what happened on the sea, those stories, are saved for when a drink can accompany them." She said and shrugged "Because if I'm sober, it's too early to be that deep in a conversation." She said and popped up off the side of the ship where she was sitting Annabelle Its worse when you are captured and they know you are wanted and burn a symbol for tourture on your back" she says turning around "from some forgien bullshit island" Captain Henry Morgan Henry nodded understandimg Annabelle's pain he looked at the burn mark "Well they definitely branded you must've hurt the only burn mark I have is from a rope" Annette Annette watched them and sighed. "How do you think I got on the Headless Antoinette? I was captured, tortured, and other things that shouldn't occur. Just because of my mother. You have scars? Well I do too. And they didn't go away after the crew that did those things burned. I'm done talking about this, legs just get going, our pity party can continue later." She said and rolled up her sleeve. *Pierce came out with a bunch of rum "come onto the ship and party" *Drac leaves going onto the ship for a nap before he falls out and sleeps* "And my only burn mark was from my father" *Drac says before returning into the ship* *Peirce looks with wonder* "Did they rape you?" Annabelle It was pleasure to me. I been through worse and I loved through a lot worse. I got my eye gagged out. And still I live in pride for it" Captain Henry Morgan Henry shook his head and gropped his hilt "Those bastards one thing I stand for is the respect for a women just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I can go around sticking my dick in women" Annabelle What can you say. Most people have no respect, only care for what it'll bring in" she means against drac "I'd torture someone if it happened infront of me or i'd seen it me and my crew killed an entire ship of pirates because of it" (against Drac what?) Annabelle Leans fucking auto correct)) Annette "I said I didn't want to talk about this anymore. Tell your own stories, I don't like mine." Annette said and winced a bit, remembering something. "Don't we have a ship to sail?" Annabelle "Then don't tell yours. Simple princess" she says snagging a bottle of rum "let's get the feast started. I'm starving (Oh sorry ok) "Yeah my Grandpa's getting it ready we better get aboard" Annabelle I don't think I can walk straight" she hics and lays her head on dean's shoulder Captain Henry Morgan "I have my own ship anyone wanna come along on mine they welcomed to join" Henry said before walking off towards his ship Annette "You asked to join the crew than bail? Lack of loyalty..." she pushed her hair out of her face as it kept falling in. "You sure you don't want to join? You can help us carry a drunk." Annabelle "I rather be drunk than sobber" she hics again and has the drunken blush on her face as she kept drinking the rest of the rum "Yeah it'll be fun join us my father's friends will watch your ship" "You need to learn how to handle that stuff nothing stronger for you" Annabelle She laughs and looks at them "did I really pull off the drunkess" she looks sober "i drank shit stronger than this and still wasn't drunk." "Then why act i still wont trust you with it"